


Family Difficulties

by messagetoman



Series: Family Difficulties [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, OT5, Other, baby!Niall, is this classified as a kid fic idk, kid!louis, parents!ziam, toddler!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family life is difficult under any circumstance, but when you're not a conventional family and are in the world's biggest boy band, it's a little more difficult than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wakie, wakie boys it’s time to get up.” Zayn whispered as he walked into Louis’ and Harry’s room carrying Niall firmly in his arms. Both boys moaned at the disturbance, clearly not wanting to be woken. “C’mon, it’s Daddy Liam’s birthday boys, did you forget?”

At this both Louis and Harry were suddenly filled with a new burst of energy and jumped out of their beds as they were reminded of the days’ event. At the sight of his two brothers so evidently excited, Niall began to bounce in Zayn’s arms in delight, wide smile on his face.

“We making breakfast Daddy?” Louis asked as he and Harry ran out of their room, slowly followed by Zayn and Niall.

“Yep! Now make sure to stay quiet babies, let Daddy Liam sleep for a while longer.” Zayn instructed them as they descended the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Zayn placed Niall in his highchair which ensured his baby was safe and could fully observe what was happening.

“Ok what do we cook boys?” Zayn asked turning to his two eldest.

“Pancakes!” Louis suggested excitedly.

“Harry, do you like that idea bug?” Zayn questioned him, wanting Harry to join in and not simply follow his older brother.

“Yes!” Harry said just as excitedly as Louis had previously sounded.

It wasn’t an easy process. With trying to make sure both Harry and Louis were equally involved and also aiming to stay as quiet as possible Zayn was struggling.

“Ok Louis, give Haz a turn at mixing the batter.”

“But Dad, he  _just_  had a turn!” Louis protested.

“No, Dadda I didn’t!” Harry whined.

“Lou, babe please give him a turn.” Zayn pleaded.

Louis surrendered the bowl and whisk with a ‘humph’ and Harry tried his hardest to mix without creating a mess. When Zayn was sufficiently pleased with the thickness of the batter, he took the bowl from the boys and began to pour the batter onto the pan into nice, even circles.

Soon, enough pancakes were cooked to feed five, and so began the task of decorating them. Louis and Harry were busy placing berries all over the plates that they were too consumed to even argue, which pleased Zayn immensely. Zayn even placed a plate of pancakes on Niall’s high chair with a few berries for him to decorate. He then proceeded to squeeze maple syrup over the pancakes once the boys had finished. 

“Ok boys, I think we’re set. Now Lou, hold Niall’s hand while we go up the stairs ok.” Zayn’s hands were otherwise preoccupied with the large tray he was carrying that was full of plates of pancakes.

As they reached Liam and Zayn’s bedroom, Harry pushed it open slightly and they saw Liam sitting up on the bed, back pressed against the head board. Clearly he had heard them downstairs and Zayn appreciated that his husband had stayed in the room and not come downstairs and ruined the boys’ surprise.

They all began singing Happy Birthday and Zayn could tell that each boy was putting on their best singing voice for their Dad. Liam was smiling happily at them and when the three boys reached the bed he gave them a hug and a big kiss. He mouthed an “I love you” to Zayn who was still standing at the foot of the bed as the three boys arranged themselves to cuddle with Liam. He then placed the tray down on the bedside table and joined in with the cuddling.

After a few minutes Zayn got up again and handed each boy a plate. Harry and Louis had moved to the end of the bed and were sitting with their legs crossed, plates balancing on their knees. Liam had Niall in his lap, both eating from the one plate and Zayn was sitting next to Liam. Both Liam and Zayn were fully aware that after they finished, the sheets would need to be washed as they would be covered in food, though neither were fussed with the thought.

“Thank you so much boys! I love you all very much.” Liam said once all plates were cleared.

“There’s still more Daddy!” Louis beamed.

“More food? I’m stuffed.”

“Noooooo.” Niall giggled.

“Then what is it?”

The three boys just laughed and began to pile out of the bed and headed out of the bedroom. “Itsa surprise.” Harry laughed before they disappeared through the doorway.

Liam and Zayn were left alone in the bed and Zayn lent forward and placed a kiss on Liam’s lips. “Happy birthday babe.”

“Thank you.” Liam kissed him back.

“They’ve been so excited, they’ve made you cards and everything. They even planned out the whole day and everything that we’re going to do.” Zayn smiled, overjoyed at his kids’ excitement. Though Liam’s face didn’t mirror Zayn’s happiness, in fact a frown was placed on Liam’s face. “Li, what's wrong?”

“Babe…” Liam began, his tone solemn, “I’m supposed to be doing something with Danielle today. Remember?” Liam whispered.

“Fuck.” Zayn cursed underneath his breath, “Liam please don’t, they’re going to be so upset.” Zayn didn’t mention that he would also be devastated to have to surrender this day to Liam’s “girlfriend”.

“I told you  _last week_  Zayn. You shouldn’t have let them plan anything.” Liam rubbed his eyes with his palms.

“I forgot Li! What was I supposed to tell them, ‘oh sorry boys, Dad’s not celebrating his birthday with us, he has to go fake a relationship’?” Zayn didn’t mean to sound so harsh but his devastation wouldn’t allow him to be sympathetic.

“Zayn.” Liam pleaded, knowing how it affected Zayn to see him with Danielle. It’s not like Danielle was his real girlfriend, hell she even knew it. She knew about everything and despite knowing that Liam didn’t love her more than a friend she continued to “date” him simply to please the media. Liam didn’t want to cease their relationship, fearing that if all five members of One Direction were single it would draw added and not wanted attention to them.

So Liam kept “dating” Danielle and even Zayn went out a couple of times with Perrie, but it was harder to see Perrie seeing as she had obligations with Little Mix. It was agreed that Louis, Harry and Niall wouldn’t have any relationships, seeing as it was very difficult to get them out of their headspace and that they only ever should for interviews, performances and such.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn apologised placing a kiss to Liam’s lips. “Ok they’re coming back.”

The three boys rushed back into their parents’ rooms all bearing wrapped presents and handmade cards. They crowded around Liam waiting for him to open up their gifts and read their cards.

*

After an hour of snuggling in Liam and Zayn’s large bed, Zayn carried Niall away knowing that he was due for a nappy change.

“Did you like my card Daddy?” Harry questioned Liam.

“Very much so, and I liked your card too Louis.” Liam said honestly. Both Louis and Harry cheered in excitement. “I think it’s time for us all to get changed out of our pyjamas. So c’mon, let’s get up and get ready.”

While Liam helped Harry dress himself (Louis could do it on his own, seeing as in his headspace he was about 7 years old, while Harry was about 4), he kept placing kisses all over him making Harry giggle.

“You’re tickling me Daddy.” Harry spoke through a laugh. Though this only caused more kisses to come from Liam all over Harry’s neck.

“Lou and Harry, come here and brush your teeth sweeties.” Zayn’s voice echoed through the house.

“Go on champ.” Liam said as he finished buttoning Harry’s jeans.

Liam sighed and headed back to his and Zayn’s room to prepare himself for his day, wanting nothing more than to be able to spend it with his family.

Zayn and he had explained to the boys after Liam had opened his present, that he was spending the day with Aunty Danielle and that he would try and be back as soon as possible to see them some more. All three boys were rightfully devastated, but knew not to outwardly complain as not to upset Liam further.

So after taking a quick rinse, dressing himself and finishing of his morning routine, Liam descended the stairs to where he could hear his family in the living room. Louis and Harry were seated on the floor as they flicked through photos on the iPad, Zayn was watching TV and had Niall sitting next to him playing with a toy on the couch.

“Ok boys, I’m going now.” Liam announced as he entered the room. Each person looked up from their form of entertainment and rushed over to Liam giving him hugs and kisses goodbye. When the three kids had said goodbye and returned back to what they previously had been preoccupied with, Zayn went over to wish Liam goodbye.

“Bye babe.” Zayn spoke into Liam’s neck as they embraced in a hug.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn hadn’t meant to see the photo.

It’s just that he managed to put _both_ Niall _and_ Harry down for a nap and Louis was busy colouring in; he finally had some time to relax a little bit. Liam still wasn’t back home so he couldn’t spend some time with him, thus Zayn was aimlessly surfing the net.

He’d managed to end up on Twitter and decided to reply to a couple of fans; he loved that with a simple tweet it could make some of their fans happy. He was now, what the fans called “creeping” and was scrolling through his time line when he saw the tweet.

A fan was raving on about how Liam and Danielle were the cutest and best couple and there was a photo attached to it. Zayn could feel the annoyingness bubble inside him and he clicked on the photo. Despite his wishes, the photo was practically good and Zayn cursed himself for wishing that maybe Danielle could be caught looking bad.

What hurt the most though was the huge grin on Liam’s face as he had his hand interlocked with Danielle’s walking into a fancy restaurant.

Feelings of hurt, anger and pure jealously surged through Zayn. He made a tweet and deliberately didn’t tweet Liam a happy birthday, rather only just one of his idols the late Michael Jackson. Zayn knew it was immature, but he didn’t know what else to do.

After seeing the photo, he was in a particularly bad mode. He signed out of Twitter and shut the computer off, not wanting to have anything to do with it any longer. He needed a distraction from his thoughts otherwise he would either scream or cry, and Zayn didn’t want to do either.

So Zayn ventured into the downstairs guest bedroom which had been transformed into a playroom instead for the kids. There he found Louis deep in concentration as he was colouring.

“Hey baby.” Zayn said softly as he walked in.

“Daddy!” Louis welcomed him smiling widely. “Come see my drawings dad!”

Immediately Zayn felt himself calm; Louis’ excitement was brightening his mode and he sat down next to him and observed the various drawings of trees, cars and the occasional dog.

“They’re great Lou!” Zayn said encouragingly, “I want to do some drawings too.”

“Yay!” Louis cheered. “Here you can use these colours.” Louis had offered Zayn all the dull colours and kept all the bright colours for himself. Zayn could only laugh and began to draw along with his son. “Daddy Zayn, could you draw me something and I colour it in?” Louis asked innocently, he knew his dad was a good drawer.

“Of course bug. What would you like me to draw?”

“Ummmmmmmmmm….” Louis was struggling to come up with an idea.

“How about I draw you Lou, would you like that?” Zayn aided him.

“Really? Yes please daddy!” Zayn was simply overjoyed at seeing Louis so apparently shocked and appreciative of the fact that he was going to draw him. Zayn didn’t consider himself a fantastic artist, but he knew his boys loved it when he drew with them so he drew a sketch of Louis with a black marker and let him colour it in the way he pleased.

He had just managed to finish the sketch of Louis when he heard rustling from upstairs.

“That’d be one of your brothers. I’m going to go check on them; you ok to stay on your own?” Zayn asked, to which Louis only nodded not lifting his gaze from his work as Zayn exited the room.

Zayn ascended the stairs and peaked into Louis’ and Harry’s room to find that Harry, surprisingly, was still napping. That meant that Niall must’ve been the one that was up. And sure enough when he walked into Niall’s room, he saw the blonde boy sitting in his crib gazing at the door, obviously waiting for his dad to come and get him.

“Rise and shine baby.” Zayn chirped as he walked into the room. Niall immediately grinned as Zayn entered and raised his arms in the air, wanting to be carried out. “Did you have a good sleep love?” Zayn asked as he hoisted Niall out of his crib, a skill he had perfected after caring for Niall for months now. Zayn cuddled Niall in his arms for a while longer before he remembered that Niall was due for a nappy change.

“Let’s change your nappy baby boy.” Niall began to fidget in Zayn’s arms; he always hated getting his nappy changed. “Shhh, I’ll do it really fast.” Zayn reassured him as he lay Niall down on the custom made change table, something Liam and Zayn had invested in when Niall kept on having accidents and they decided to put him in nappies full time. He took of Niall’s pants, pulled back the tabs of the nappy and as quick as he could began to apply nappy rash cream onto Niall’s groin. The blonde boy winced at the feel of the cold cream along his inner thigh.

Zayn was in the process of putting on a clean nappy when he heard a faint “daddy” being called. Zayn turned around to the source of the noise to see a still sleepy looking Harry standing at Niall’s doorway rubbing his eyes. “Haz, come here babe.” Harry trudged into the room and wrapped his arms around Zayn, making the process of putting a nappy onto Niall more difficult, though Zayn didn’t say anything, Harry had only woken up and he didn’t want to upset him.

Once Niall was cleaned up, Zayn lifted him into his arms and held out his other hand, which Harry latched onto. They made their way down the stairs, where Niall walked into the play room and sat with Louis, though Harry stayed close to Zayn. The curly haired boy followed his dad everywhere and when Zayn settled down on the couch Harry curled up next to him.

“You still tired?” Zayn asked as he wrapped his arm around his middle child.

“Yea.” Harry yawned. “Daddy?”

“Yes Harry?”

“When’s Daddy Liam coming home?” Harry looked up, and Zayn swore his heart broke at how innocent and sad Harry looked.

“Aww he should be home really soon.” Zayn reassured.

“I miss him.” Harry said, eyes gleaming with a layer of tears. The kids had been away from one of their dads for a period of longer than a couple of hours, because Liam hadn’t been gone _that_ long, but Zayn knew it was because it was his birthday that Harry seemingly missed him so much.

“He’ll be here soon baby. Why don’t we have some dinner and then Daddy Liam might be back then ok?” Zayn knew that he needed to distract Harry, he was very sensitive.

“Ok.” Harry sniffed.

Zayn was hoping that Harry would go play with his brothers so he could have enough space to prepare something for dinner, but Harry had other plans, he wouldn’t part from Zayn. So Zayn had to manoeuvre around Harry in the kitchen and for a while he even carried Harry so he could help mix the sauce for the pasta. Though keeping Harry busy with the mixing meant that he was distracted and that meant he forget his anxiety over Liam and actually smiled.  

Soon enough Niall abandoned the play room, not old enough in his headspace to play with toys or colour in for long periods and made his way to the kitchen. Niall was very attached to Zayn, so at the sight of Harry being carried by Zayn, Niall began to whinge from jealousy.

“Daddy!” Niall cried out.

“Niall, Daddy’s a little busy. Go play with Louis baby.” Zayn tried to reason with his baby boy.

“No! Up Daddy, up.” Niall whined as he bounced on the ground, desperate to be carried and have Zayn’s attention.

“Daddy’s carrying Harry now, be a good boy please Nialler.” Zayn again tried to calm him.

Niall was become more distraught the longer Harry stayed in Zayn’s arms. “Up!” He sobbed as crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks.

At seeing Niall cry Zayn began to put Harry down, causing Harry to also start whinging. “No Daddy, carry me!” Harry protested.

Now Zayn had two little kids crying, both desperate to be carried and as much as he wanted to, Zayn simply couldn’t carry both boys. Plus he wasn’t fully finished with dinner yet and Liam still wasn’t back.

Both Niall and Harry kept whining and Zayn just kept wishing for Liam to be home. He knew that if he were here he would take care of Harry and that way Niall could spend time with Zayn. But with Liam being absent, both kids were craving Zayn’s attention.

“Daddy!”

By now with all the crying and all the whinging, Zayn couldn’t even tell which boy was calling for his attention.

Zayn could feel a headache forming and all Zayn could do was wish for Liam to _come home_.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn isn’t entirely sure how he managed to keep the kids entertained, feed them, bath them and put them all to sleep on his own. Caring for the boys were something both he and Liam had always done together and even if one was absent it wasn’t for a whole day, merely a couple of hours. Out of both Liam and himself, Zayn is undoubtedly the more concerned parent, and bathing the boys without the aid of his husband took ten years off of Zayn’s life. He was so worried something would happen to one of his baby boys that he ended up give them all a quick rinse in the shower all at once. That way he could keep an eye on all of them at the same time.

When the strenuous feat of showering the boys was completed and each boy was now asleep in their bed, Zayn let himself relax and went downstairs to wait for Liam. However, Zayn found that after an hour of flicking through pointless television dramas his eyes were slowly drooping and he was overcome by immense fatigue; the continuous activity of the day was finally catching up to him. So he trudged up the stairs to Liam and his’ bedroom with the aim of staying up a little while longer; though he found that impossible and within ten minutes he was fast asleep.

*

The next morning he woke up well rested; due to his complete exhaustion he had had a deep sleep throughout the whole night. Either he was in far too deep a sleep to hear if one of the boys called for him during the night, or none of the boys woke up during the night. Though when Zayn woke up and found that the side were Liam sleeps was slept in he knew that Liam had come back late at night and had probably woken up for the boys.

He rolled out of the bed and made a beeline through the upstairs levels to each room to check on the boys. Though none of them were in their beds. He could hear soft whispers from downstairs and he followed the noise which led him to the living room. There he saw Liam sitting on the floor, Niall on his lap, as he played cards with Louis and Harry and Liam was handing the cards to Niall for him to place on the ground as an attempt to involve Niall in the game. At the sight, Zayn’s heart melted with pure love for his four boys and he could no longer resist the urge to sit and join them.

At his arrival the kids cheered excitedly and a round of “good morning Daddy!” was heard. Zayn replied to them, his tone bright before he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on the side of Liam’s lips and whispered an “I missed you”. He then settled down on the ground with Harry and Louis snuggling into both his sides and joined the game of cards. They stayed playing with the deck of cards for a while, though neither Liam nor Zayn could understand the method of the game; it seemed Louis was making up the rules as they went and somehow he always had managed to win.

Zayn was pleasantly surprised when they had finished the game and was informed that Liam had feed the boys their breakfast so it meant that Zayn didn’t have to worry about that and could sit and enjoy his bowl of cereal and watch the boys play. They were currently playing tag, even though the boys had been told countless times not to run indoors and Zayn and Liam were on the living room couch, neither of them having the strength to argue with three stubborn children and just let them enjoy their game.

“Y’know they tried to stay up until you came home?” Zayn mentioned before he took his final mouthful of cereal and placed the bowl down on the coffee table.

Liam sighed, feeling extremely guilty, “Really?” To which Zayn nodded, “I’m so sorry babe. I really am I wanted nothing more than to be with you all.”

“I know.” Zayn reassured, because even though he was upset that Liam had come home late, he didn’t want him to feel guilty. Zayn understood (even though he hated it) that Liam had to do this. “Did you have a good time though?”

“It was alright. Nothing out of the ordinary, I really just wanted to come home though but Dani just had more plans.”

And ok, as understanding as Zayn was he was getting annoyed. She had kept Liam away for far longer than necessary on a day as special as his birthday so Zayn justified that he had a right to be annoyed. Zayn’s annoyance was conveyed with a scoff and a mean gaze on his face.

“Babe don-”Liam started.

“No, Li. This is getting out of hand and I’m trying to be as supportive as I possibly can but babe you were gone for practically the _whole day._ I knew that we would have to sacrifice some of the day but not the whole time. They boys had spent so long planning what _they_ would do with you and it didn’t happen. And you were with her and you didn’t even enjoy it. And the kids were all upset and Harry and Niall were crying. And then Niall got pasta sauce in his hair. And I had to shower the boys all at once and it was so hard and I was scared that one of them would fall and hurt themselves. Plus I missed you and they were missing you so much.” Zayn was getting emotional and as he vent out some of the struggles he faced yesterday and he could feel his eyes tear up.

Immediately, at seeing his husband so distressed Liam embraced Zayn in a tight hug, where Zayn buried his face into Liam’s chest and despite his best efforts he cried. It wasn’t for long though, for a mere few seconds he cried what were frustrated tears and soon after he recomposed himself.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn said wiping away the remaining tears. Zayn and Liam’s conversation was spoken in hushed tones, not wanting to alarm the kids who were still running around the house (neither parent understood how they could obtain so much energy).

“No, I’m sorry. I know it’s hard on you and I should’ve been more assertive and come home earlier. Don’t hate her though Zee, please.”

“Of course I don’t hate her, I’m just jealous. I’ll be forever grateful for how she’s helping us, we’re lucky that she’s so thoughtful and kind. But I can’t shake the feelings of jealousy and it’s stupid.”

“There’s no need to be jealous. You know that I love only you.”

“I know.” Zayn replied sheepishly.

“Y’know, yesterday Dani mentioned that she wanted to meet the kids.” Liam smiled, trying to lift the mood as the kids had now stopped running around and were seated on the other couches. “Even said that she was willing to babysit!”

At this, Louis spoke up. “No!”

Liam turned to him, “What’s wrong Lou bear?”

“I don’t want Aunty Dani to come over and babysit us.” Louis confessed.

“Me too.” Harry chimed in, not daring to look up at either of his Dad’s.

“Why so?” Liam pressed.

“She makes Daddy Zayn sad.” Louis explained.

Zayn was both saddened and appreciative at his kids’ obvious concern for him; though he knew it was unjust. Danielle was a great girl and he had to make the kids aware of that. “Aww kids, don’t say that. Aunty Danielle is a very nice person and she doesn’t make me sad. You don’t worry at all about me. But I just don’t want you thinking badly about Aunty Dani ok?” Zayn didn’t want to make this harder for Liam. If the boys didn’t like Danielle, Liam and hers’ “relationship” would be so much more difficult and it was completely unfair on him. Liam was doing this for them; the boys were just too young to fully understand that. “So promise me you will think only pleasant thoughts about her that includes you Niall.” Zayn smiled.

“Ok Daddy.” All three replied.

“And tell Dani we’ll gladly have her over any time she wants.” Zayn returned to his gratefully looking partner who had clearly appreciated what Zayn had said.

“Thank you.” Liam smiled as he wrapped an arm around Zayn and pulled him close. “How’bout tomorrow? Is tomorrow too soon?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed back is much appreciated so without sounding desperate (which i probably do) leave kudos or a comment :)  
> thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

“Tomorrow?!” Zayn exclaimed a great deal louder than he had initially wanted. At his extremely loud outburst, Niall became startled and his eyes welled up with tears that soon broke out. “Aw baby boy, come’ere. Did Daddy scare you, I’m sorry baby boy.” Zayn rushed over to Niall, picking him up in his arms and cuddling him in the middle of the lounge room. Once Niall had calmed down, Zayn continued, though he had had time to register the fact that Danielle was coming in such short notice. “So, Liam you’re telling me she’s coming tomorrow?”

“Ahhh… yea?” Liam spoke unsurely.

Zayn could only nod and managed a meek “ok” which he wasn’t even sure Liam heard.

*

Zayn, while Niall, Harry and Louis were in their head space, was considered the househusband to a certain degree that was applicable to their unconventional situation. Liam was the one that would most likely go out on behalf of the band for meetings or if the opportunity arose for an interview that would require an individual member he would volunteer. Which left Zayn to stay at home, more often than not with the kids. And to be frank, Zayn loved it. He was a very _particular_ cleaner; the sort of person that would wipe down the bench three times even though the first time was sufficient.

So you could imagine, the stress and anxiety Zayn was under when he found out that Danielle was coming over so soon. He was completely unprepared and simply caught off guard by the prospect. It’s not that the house was in an unpresentable state, if anything it was perfectly fine. But no, not to Zayn. It wasn’t just Danielle coming over. That didn’t faze Zayn in the slightest. It was the fact that Danielle is coming over with the sole intention of _meeting the kids_.

No one outside the One Direction management had met the kids and they had had to because it was basically easier to be able to care for the boys as often as they wanted to when they had One Direction obligations.

The immensity of the event didn’t seem to disturb Liam in the slightest, though Zayn very much acknowledged the immensity of it. He had to make sure the house was _perfect._ Zayn couldn’t tolerate the idea that Danielle would come and think that he and Liam were bad parents. He had to make sure that the house, the food and whatever else needed to be done was nothing short of perfection.  

The day before Danielle’s scheduled visit Zayn spent tormentedly scrubbing, tiding, vacuuming, washing and preparing food. Liam had informed their three boys that “Daddy Zayn just needs a little space, so go off to the play room and I’ll be there shortly.” Liam had initially wanted to aid his husband in anyway; take some of the work load off of him. Zayn had agreed to let Liam help him, though when Liam accidentally used a not-so-clean cloth Zayn shooed him away.

“I appreciate it babe, but you’re doing it all wrong so if you could kindly piss off I would love you even more.” Zayn said with a winning smile. He really did appreciate his partner’s help, but in all honesty cleaning wasn’t an issue for him; in fact a part of him almost _enjoyed_ it; he found it therapeutic at times. “Take care of the kids and that’ll help me more than anything.” Zayn ordered before placing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips and turned around to tidy and pack away all the toys that had somehow ended up everywhere but in the toy box.

Respecting Zayn’s wishes Liam left him and decided that he would spend some extra time with his three favourite boys. He returned to the play room and was pleased that the boys had been well behaved enough to understand to give Zayn the space he needed. Though even though the boys had stayed within the confinements of the room like Liam had told them, he walked in to see a crying Harry and a moody looking Louis.

“Boys… what’s happened?” Liam inquired as he gathered his two eldest sons in front of him.

“Daddy, Louis won’t let me play with Spiderman.” Harry spoke through a broken sob.

“No!” Louis exclaimed, “Daddy, Harry stopped playing with Spiderman and went to do some colouring and then it was my turn and then he started crying. And it’s _my_ toy. ‘Member you bought it for _me_?”

“But-but-but I didn’t finish playing!” A new wave of sobs broke out from Harry.

Niall had crawled over to where his two older brothers and his father were, curious as to what the commotion was about. Though, he should be used to Harry’s and Louis’ fights by now, because really when weren’t the two fighting over something or another.

“Ok boys, I have an idea. Why doesn’t Louis have a go with playing with Spiderman for a while.” At this Harry shouted a ‘No!’ and Louis smiled triumphantly, “Haz, and then we can find the Batman toy for you and then you two can play an adventure game? Sound good?”

Once Liam had located the Batman toy both boys were now pleased and were moving around the room flying their figurines in the air, bouncing them around and re-enacting general hero like stuff. A few minutes into their game, Liam saw Louis convince Harry to swap toys with him. He laughed to himself and continued colouring in with Niall.

“Daddy?” Niall’s small voice spoke.

“Yes Nini?”

“Nappy.” Niall explained. Liam and Zayn had noticed that Niall’s vocabulary had deteriorated rapidly and would one speak a few words, much rather preferring to point or whine to communicate his needs and wants.

“OH, you want a nappy change. Sure thing bug.” Liam rose from the kids’ drawing table and hoisted Niall up into his arms. “Boys I just need to change your brother; I’ll be back soon just make sure to behave please.”

Liam began to slowly put Niall down to the ground so he could walk up the stairs, though Niall’s grip around Liam’s neck only tightened, signally he didn’t want to leave his daddy’s arms. Niall was at an age where he could walk perfectly fine though he preferred to be carried everywhere. So Liam complied and carried Niall all the way upstairs to his room where he lay him down on the change table.

Liam took off Niall’s dirty nappy and began cleaning Niall up with baby wipes. He then applied a heavy amount of cream because Niall’s nappy rash had returned and was now spreading up his groin, very close to his privates. As an act of precaution Liam also applied a small amount of crime on Niall’s privates.

“Daddy” Niall whined from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry baby, but it’s for your own good.” Liam had always found it adorable that Niall would always be extra sensitive and would blush whenever they changed his nappy for him. He placed down the tabs of the new nappy and before he pulled up Niall’s pants he couldn’t resist the urge to tickle him. “You’re the most beautiful baby boy ever.” Liam cooed as he ran his fingers along Niall’s thighs knowing full well how ticklish Niall was there.

A fit of laughter came out from Niall and he drew his legs up as an attempt to shield them from his daddy’s wandering hands. The sound of Niall’s laugh was one of Liam’s favourite noises so he was feeling extremely happy as Niall continued to laugh and even joined in with his sons’ laughter.

“You feeling a little hungry?” Liam asked Niall as the two descended the stairs once they had recovered from their laughing fit. Niall had now decided he wanted to walk and was holding Liam’s hand as he stepped down carefully. “Let’s get you and the boys some snacks and we can check on your crazy Daddy Zayn.”

Liam entered the kitchen and Niall sped up ahead of him to Zayn who lifted him up into his high chair. Liam had lifted him up. Niall was always very excited at the prospect of food. He called out for Louis and Harry to come and have a snack and they both had appeared very quickly, eager for a snack. Liam cut the boys each an apple with the promise of some chips afterwards if they ate it all.

“Bribing our kids are you babe?” Zayn mocked Liam lightly.

“You love me for it.” Liam laughed back.

“Ah…I’m not so sure about the ‘love’ thing.” Zayn replied jokingly.

“Oh really now?”  Liam spoke before he headed towards Zayn and hugged him from behind. Liam was very strong and he easily lifted Zayn’s feet off the floor and twirled him around causing Zayn to laugh loudly.

“Liam!” Zayn squealed through a loud laugh.

“Just remind me again how much you love me.”

“Very, very much! Are you happy now?” Zayn was still laughing even when Liam placed him back onto the ground

“Not until I get a kiss and maybe if you cook me-”

Zayn silenced Liam with a kiss, where he wrapped his arm around Liam’s neck and pulled himself in closer. The kiss was a little too heated to be in front of the kids, but both Liam and Zayn had seemingly forgotten about the fact that the kids were present because they only parted when one of the boys let out a loud “ewwwwwww!”

They separated their lips both smiling widely at one another, though Zayn’s arms were still around Liam’s neck and Liam had his around Zayn’s waist.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Liam questioned.

“Ready as I can be.” Was Zayn’s reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school now, so I won't be updating as often so sorry in advance.  
> Thanks for reading (:

“Ok boys aunty Danielle is coming today and just remember what I told you about being nice to her. She’s very excited to meet you.” Zayn explained again as he helped the boys prepare themselves. He was in the process of brushing  Harry’s hair; a task Harry hated with a passion though after a few minutes of whinging he would soon comply.

“Can we do drawing with her?” Harry asked; he loved drawing.

“I’m sure she’d love to baby.” Zayn smiled at him.

“Daddy Zayn help me with my buttons pleaseeeeeeee.” Louis spoke from behind them. Liam and Zayn had felt that Louis was at an age where he could choose his own clothes when he pleased which meant that sometimes he would choose unpractical, bright clothes. Like today he had opted to wear red pants that had buttons rather than a zipper, which Louis struggled to do up on his own.

“One sec baby, just while I finish brushing Hazza’s hair.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do’em.” Liam’s voice echoed through Louis’ and Harry’s room as their other dad walked in, Niall in his arms. Liam placed Niall onto the ground, who quickly squired to Zayn, and he helped Louis with his buttons. “You boys excited for today?”

“Yes!” They all answered.

“Well I just got off the phone with Dani and she should be here in the next half hour. So that’s pretty soon.” Liam smiled.

Zayn was pleased that she was running on time, it meant that he didn’t have to worry about things like the food getting cold or what not.

“Alrighty, you’re done baby.” Zayn said to Harry. “Now I just need to get my little baby ready.” Zayn cooed as he grabbed Niall in his arms and began to nuzzle his face into his baby’s neck, causing Niall to giggle violently.

“Dadddyyyy!” Niall squealed.

*

The ring of the doorbell startled Zayn more than it should have.  He’d felt himself jump as the sound echoed through the house, though Liam quickly placed a soft kiss onto Zayn’s cheek which in turn made him calm down before he left to answer the door.

“Li!” Danielle’s voice sounded through the house as Liam opened the door for her.

“Dani!” Liam replied just as excitedly. Behind Liam stood Harry, who was peeking from behind his dad at Danielle. As their eyes locked Harry nuzzled his face into his Dad’s back, feeling immediately shy.

“Hey Harry.” Danielle offered, though she received no reply.

Louis on the other hand wasn’t hiding behind Liam; rather he was standing confidently next to him. “Hello.” Louis smiled.

“Hey Lou!” Danielle smiled back.

“Come in Dani. Lou baby can you take Aunt Danielle inside to where Daddy is please.” Liam instructed. Danielle shot him a slightly anxious look, clearly she was still unsettled with the whole thing about being called an ‘Aunt’. Liam understood that it would take her some getting used to so he made a mental note to not call her that so often.

Once left alone, Liam turned to Harry. “C’mon don’t be shy baby. She’s really nice, Louis likes her and trust me so will you. Now let’s go inside before your Daddy Zayn has an anxious melt down.” Harry agreed, he held onto his dad’s hand and followed him to where the rest of the family was.

They entered the living room to see that Louis was already busy talking to Danielle, who was trying her hardest to have a conversation with Zayn. Zayn was carrying Niall who was gawking at the newcomer and Zayn looked surprisingly looked relaxed, like he hadn’t spent the last two days stressing himself close to death.

“How was your ride in Danielle?” Liam asked, ten minutes after Danielle had already come in. He'd left the question a little late, but he guessed 'better late than never'.

“It was alright. It was a little tricky trying to find the right dirt road to turn into your house though.” She laughed.

The boys, once they had decided to move in together had purchased a property in the English countryside. It was a large two story house that was situated on mass acreage. The felt that this way they could be media free and could live their lives without the worry of people finding out about Niall, Louis and Harry. Though it was a difficult place to find, so they sympathised with Danielle.

“There’s a blue mailbox at the front Aunt Danielle! Daddy Liam let me help him paint it because he said we needed something to help us remember which road to turn into.” Louis explained.

 “And-and-and, I helped too.” Harry piped out, gaining confidence now that he’d spent more time with Danielle.

“I saw the mailbox, it was lovely.” Danielle said kindly.

Zayn and Liam smiled at Danielle, both appreciating her compassion.

“Do you want to see some of our drawings?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Yeah!” Harry said just as excited.

 “Please Daddy can we show her!” Louis bounced in excitement, “Pleaaassee!” He was asking both his Dad's at the same time, though Zayn was the one to answer.

“Ahhh… I’m not sure boys.” Zayn said unsurely, he didn’t want to push Danielle.

Though, she seemingly wasn’t fazed by it, “It’s ok Zee.” She whispered before turning to the boys. “I’d love to boys.”

“Yay!” Both Harry and Louis cheered in excitement as they lead Danielle to their playroom where all their colourings were kept.

At seeing his two older brothers departure with Danielle, Niall began to bounce in anticipation in Zayn’s arm. He was intrigued and wanted to be a part of whatever it was his older brothers were doing.

“Down.” Niall said, he really wanted to see what they were doing.

“Ok baby.” Zayn said as he put Niall down onto the floor and watched his baby boy run off behind his brothers and Danielle.

Liam and Zayn were left alone in the living room.

“This is going well.” Liam began as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, pulling his husband in close.

“I’m really glad. The boys look so happy.” Zayn also wrapped his arms around Liam.

“I know! It didn’t take long for Harry to open up how great is that!”

“Li… Have we deprived the boys?” Zayn asked.

“What do you mean?”

“As in, they were so happy to meet her. Have we sheltered them too much from everyone?” Zayn was genuinely concerned, he hated the idea that they had done wrong by the boys.

“Don’t think like that. Babe we can’t exactly introduce them to everyone. Not everyone is as accepting as Danielle is. We’re still only new at this ourselves, we shouldn’t be rushing into anything or making the boys meet someone that isn’t going to love them and accept them. But if you’re that worried we’ll ask the boys a little later on. But for now, just enjoy today.” Liam kissed him softly. And he was right, they'd only been caring for the boys for a couple of months, so it wwas slightly hard.

“I hate how right you always are.” Zayn smiled. “How ‘bout you go check up on them, see that Niall hasn’t started colouring in Danielle or something and I’ll start on lunch.”

“I love your way of kicking me out.” Liam laughed as he went to the playroom.

He found Danielle seated on one of the kid chairs that was too small to be comfortable for the adults. She was surrounded by the boys who were showcasing drawings, toys and whatever else they wanted.

“Boys, boys, boys, give Dani some space.” Liam laughed at the sight. The boys immediately back off; they didn’t want to upset their new friend. “How you liking all the attention aye?” Liam joked.

“I should’ve come over sooner! I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on all this special treatment from these beautiful boys for so long.”

They spent a little while longer in the playroom, each boy having a chance to play with Danielle on their own. Though soon enough they’d had enough of playing and wondered out to entertain themselves in a game of tag, leaving Liam and Danielle alone.

“So how’re you feeling about all this?” Liam asked Danielle.

“To be honest, I’m still a little apprehensive. It’s strange how different they are. But I’m enjoying it, they’re great kids.” She replied truthfully.

“They’re a little hard to handle, but it’s only because they’re really excited. So don’t be so deterred.” Liam justified.

“No, not at all. I love how excited they are. Don’t worry, like I said they’re beautiful boys. You and Zayn have done great.” And Liam could swear he felt his heart break at the compliment. All he and Zayn had ever wanted was to do right by the boys, and the fact that Danielle had thought they were doing well meant the world to Liam. And he knew Zayn would feel just as happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch had been a great success in Zayn’s eyes. Even though for the life of him he could not get Harry to sit down, everything else had gone by smoothly. They had decided to eat outside on the deck, the weather was warm and the sun was shining so realistically, they couldn’t resist.

Danielle seemed to be enjoying herself very much, she finished her plate of food and then asked for more, which was fantastic because all the boys were then encouraged to also eat more. She had laughed at Harry’s antics who was acting like he had never seen the outdoors in his life and was figuratively chasing his tail like a dog on the grass.

So far, the day was going perfectly.

After lunch, Liam had given Niall his dummy and his blankie and then proceeded to carry him upstairs to his cot for his usual afternoon nap. Liam and Zayn had tried their hardest to convince Harry to also go for a nap but the boy was stubborn and with Danielle being there he would not go upstairs to his room. So they’d left him to watch a movie with Louis, knowing he wouldn’t stay awake past the opening credits. Danielle went and joined the two boys to watch _Finding Nemo_ , and unsurprisingly, after 10 minutes into the movie Harry had drifted off to sleep, where Liam then carried him up to his bedroom.

Zayn and Liam were also sat in the living room staring pointlessly at the movie that had watched a countless amount of times. They were both thankfully for Danielle being there because she had occupied all of Louis’ attention which meant that the couple could snuggle together on the couch without interference.

“Nemo’s at P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney!” Louis explained to Danielle. He had seen the movie may times he had basically memorised the entire script. “Have you been there before Aunt Dani?”

“No I haven’t Lou.” Danielle answered.

“I’ve been to Sydney! We didn’t go to P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney though, but I swam in the same water as the fish!” Louis stated excitedly. “Daddies remember when we went to Sydney?” Louis was speaking about the time they’d gone to tour in Australia. Though he didn’t even give either Liam or Zayn a chance to respond because he carried on speaking. “Daddy Zayn wouldn’t get in the water though, but me, Harry and Daddy Liam went swimming!”

“What else did you do there?” Danielle smiled.

And really, she shouldn’t have enquired because now Louis was hastily telling Danielle about every little detail like when he got to hold a koala and about all the new foods he got to try and how long the flight was. Danielle was spared because Louis’ favourite scene was now playing and his full attention was directed back to the TV screen. He was now lost to the animation.

For the next hour or so, while Niall and Harry napped and Louis watched his movie, the three adults fell into an easy and enjoyable conversation.

Their conversation, however, was cut short by the sound of Niall’s cries over the baby monitor. Zayn excused himself and disappeared upstairs to his baby boy, who most likely needed a nappy change. Zayn was right, and after changing Niall they went downstairs, he didn’t want to wake the still sleeping Harry.

Danielle was going to leave within the next hour and she decided to entertain Louis and Niall in the playroom for a while along with Liam and Zayn. Even though Niall was still a little restless, having just woken up he wouldn’t refuse the prospect to play with Danielle and his Daddies.

*

The loud and almost painful cry from upstairs startled everyone, and before Liam and Zayn could think, their parental instincts took over and they both rushed out of the playroom upstairs to Harry. They ascended the stairs at a lightening pace and headed even quicker to the source of the cry where they found a shaken Harry in his bed.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Zayn asked as he hugged Harry, who crammed his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“Harry, love, what happened?” Liam inquired.

Still, no response from Harry and Liam and Zayn exchanged knowing looks as Zayn held the shaken boy.

“Did you have a bad dream, bug?” Liam suggested, to which Harry nodded.

“Aww Harry, it’s alright. It wasn’t real, it was only a dream. You’re awake now and your Daddies are here. You’re ok.” Zayn reassured.

“Yea, you’re fine love.” Liam said softly as he reached down to comfort Harry. He lifted Harry off the bed, out of Zayn’s arms and into his own where he carried Harry and bounced him around, whispering “shh now, you’re ok” into his ear.

After five more minutes, Harry had calmed down to what was considered a state of normality.

“C’mon let’s go back downstairs.” Zayn said as he began to walk of the room, followed by Liam who was still carrying Harry. “Don’t want them to get too worried.”

They walked down the stairs, Harry holding firmly onto Liam’s hand while Zayn walked in front to see the others and explain.

Upon entering the room where they’d left Danielle with the kids, she asked Zayn immediately what had happened.

“He’d had a bad dream is all.” Zayn reassured her. Though Danielle seemed a lot more drawn in and taken aback by everything. Her once previous state of comfort was gone which was now replaced with uneasiness. Zayn tried his best to ignore it.

Harry had quickly forgotten about his nightmare and happily played with his brothers who were very much concerned for him; Louis had even given up both the Batman and the Spiderman figures without a protest.

The adults left the kids playing in the room to have a cup of tea before Danielle was about to leave. Though her change in attitude was very clear and a slight awkwardness came over the three. She quickly finished her tea and announced that she had to leave now. She gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek, thanked him for the day and then walked with Liam to say goodbye to the kids. She gave them each a hug and promised to be back soon.

Liam walked her towards the door and he couldn’t say goodbye before he knew what had happened with her, why she was suddenly so uneasy. He hated the thought that this whole thing was a bad idea, she was having a wonderful it seemed. “Dani, is something the matter?”

Danielle sighed as the two stood at the front of the house speaking in hushed tones. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to show it.” She explained.

“No, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Liam asked, his tone full of concern.

“It’s just that when Harry started crying and you and Zayn left to check on him Niall got a little shaken and came up to me and, and,” Danielle struggled with her words, “and he asked me ‘Mummy what’s wrong?’ and I freaked out Li. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why he said it and I feel horrible, but you shouldn’t take any notice of it. I explained to him I was his aunt and he laughed it off, so I genuinely think it was a mistake on his behalf. But it just surprised me and I felt guilty.”

“Oh.” Was all Liam could manage to say. Despite himself and Danielle’s reassurance he still couldn’t help but feel hurt.

“No, please don’t read into this Liam. It was nothing important. Sometimes kids just say things.”

“Yea, yea. You’re right.” Liam tried to lighten his tone. “Don’t feel guilty, like you said kids just say things.”

“I love you, and you’re family is lovely. I’m glad I did this and I enjoyed my day a lot.” Danielle said as she embraced Liam in a hug.

“Thank you D. I’m so happy you liked today. Hopefully we can do it again soon.”

“Yes definitely! Now I really must go.” She said. Liam walked her to her car and watched her drive off, all the while a heavy weight sitting on his shoulders.

He didn’t know how he was going to tell Zayn. He didn’t even know if he wanted to tell Zayn. But what concerned Liam most of all was how he would bring this up with Niall, and also the other boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn was curled up into Liam’s side as the two lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come. They’d put the younger boys to sleep two hours ago, and Louis about an hour ago. Liam was humming a beat to a random song that had suddenly filled his mind.

“Li?” Zayn murmured.

“Mhmm?” Liam broke his humming.

“Was there anything the matter with Danielle, she seemed a little off towards the end of the day…”

And well, shit. Liam had put off telling Zayn simply because he didn’t want to worry his husband, after all Danielle had reassured him it was nothing. He was simply going to ignore the whole situation and keep it all to himself, but now that Zayn was asking he suddenly felt very trapped, as though he had to admit that Niall had called Danielle ‘mummy’.

“Yum…” Liam began, though he was struggling.

At sensing the tension in Liam, Zayn sat up and looked him in the eye. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, his tone filled with worry.

“It’s truly nothing.” Liam tried to reassure him. “Danielle had a lovely time, it’s just that…and I don’t want you to get upset…it’s just that she was a little thrown off because Niall called her… he called her mum.” Liam explained, not daring to look Zayn in the eye. Though when Zayn didn’t reply (or break down into tears like Liam had expected) Liam looked up to see his partner completely still. “Zayn, love.”

“I’m fine.” Zayn said, and surprisingly his voice was strong.

“You don’t have to pretend for me love. It hurts, I know it does because I felt the exact same way.”

“I-I-I,” Zayn chocked, “I don’t know how to process this to be perfectly honest. I’m hurt, confused and I just don’t know Liam.” Liam pulled Zayn into a hug before Zayn kept talking. “Are we not providing them with enough? Does Niall not like that he has two dads?” And at this Zayn’s once strong voice began to shake.

“No, no. Please don’t cry Zayn. Listen to me, Danielle said he didn’t mean it; it must’ve just been a slip of the tongue. She told me not to stress over it, and I think that we shouldn’t. C’mon, please babe.” Liam pleaded.

Zayn wasn’t crying though, he’d simply had a moment of weakness, “You’re right, you’re always right. But I still feel like we should do something.”

“Like what?” Liam questioned.

“We need to discuss this with the boys. Y’know we’ve never properly had the conversation with them, this thing just sort of happened. And I think it’ll be good, for them and for us. It’ll be hard with them in their headspace but we need to do this Li.”

“I think that will be good. But you promise me not to get upset over the whole thing?”

“Yes, I’m fine now. Trust me.” Zayn smiled at him.

“I love you so much.” Liam said before he kissed Zayn on the lips.

“I love you too.” Zayn said as he kissed him back.

*

It was during breakfast that Liam and Zayn were supposed to bring up the conversation, though Zayn backed out. Niall was sitting in his arms as he gave him his morning bottle of milk and Zayn couldn’t bring himself to saying anything.

So they decided to do it at lunch time. Harry and Louis were arguing again, Niall was in his high chair with his bib on while Liam fed him and Zayn was sitting down eating contemplating how to start the conversation.

“Boys…” Zayn started, though only Niall gave him any attention while Harry and Louis still continued to argue.

“Louis and Harry, listen to what Daddy Zayn has to say please.” Liam helped out, which earned him a thankful smile from Zayn.

“Your dad and I were talking, and we realised we’d never brought it up with you before. So I’m just going to ask you, are you boys happy?”

“Yeah!” Harry said excitedly, and his brothers nodded in agreement.

“As in, are you happy with our family? Do you like our family?” Liam asked.

Again all the boys nodded.

“And… do you like having two daddies?” Zayn asked, and despite his best efforts he looked directly at Niall.

“We love it!” Louis smiled.

“Yea.” Niall added.

“Yea, ‘cause, ‘cause, ‘cause, you two are the best and we can wrestle with you both.” Harry said overly excitedly.

Immediately both Zayn and Liam calmed down and any anxiety they had before was gone.

“You don’t mind that you don’t have a mummy?” Zayn pressed on.

“Not when we have two great daddies.” Louis said sweetly.

“Aww, Lou-bear. We love you boys. We love you very much.” Liam smiled fondly at his three boys.

“Wuv you daddies.” Niall cooed.

And the matter was put to rest, after a couple more “I love you” were exchanged the day carried on as per usual and both Zayn and Liam felt happier than they had in a while.

*

The next morning Liam woke up extremely cheerful. He checked the clock on the side table and was surprised to find that none of the boys were awake. Zayn woke up after Liam due to his rattling, though he didn’t mind they’d slept very well.

Liam moved over to Zayn’s side and positioned himself to hover above his partner. “Morning.” He whispered before lightly kissing him.

“Well someone’s in a good mood aye?”

“Who wouldn’t if they got to wake up next to you every morning.” Liam cooed as he still hovered above Zayn.

“Oh you’re full of it.” Zayn tried to contain his laughter as not to wake the kids.

“I won’t let you ruin this moment.” Liam smiled cheekily as he lay himself on top of Zayn, wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over so now Liam was on his back and Zayn on top of him. At the sudden movement Zayn let out a loud laugh.

“Liam.” He squealed. “You’ll wake the kids.”

“Not if you’re quiet.” Liam teased as he kissed Zayn softly.

“Babe not now.”

“Why not?” Liam asked disappointedly.

“What if the kids hear?”

“I’ve missed you so much though.”

“Tonight, ok?” Zayn promised him with a passionate kiss. The kiss turned heated very quickly and the two got lost in it, forgetting about the promise of tonight. They kissed for a while longer, until a ruckus from downstairs echoed through the house.

“What was that?” Zayn was the one to pull back from the kiss as he was still above Liam.

“Don’t worry, it’s just one of the boys.  Now kiss me again.” Liam almost begged.

“Tonight remember!” Zayn said as he pulled himself up off the bed and left the room with a moaning Liam.

He checked the bedrooms to see a still sleeping Niall and Harry, which meant the noise downstairs was Louis. Zayn descended the stairs and followed the source of the noise where it led him to the kitchen where a fully dressed Louis was sipping on a mug as he made some scrambled eggs.

Immediately Zayn knew, “Louis…”

“Oh, morning!” Louis turned from the stove, a smile on his face.

“When did you get up?” Zayn asked softly.

“Oh I heard you and Liam.” Louis laughed, making Zayn blush.

“Oh…sorry.”

“No! Don’t be. Do you want any breakfast?” Louis offered as he turned off the stove and began to eat.

“I’m fine thanks.” Zayn assured him and took a seat next to Louis.

Sometimes this would happen. One of the boys would wake up, and for whatever reason they wouldn’t be in their headspace. Liam and Zayn accepted it; really they couldn’t do much else. And most often, it was Louis who did it.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Zayn asked.

“An interview in a few hours and then probably just going to go out, see some mates. I don’t know. After I finish doing the dishes I’ll head out.”

“Oh don’t worry about them, I’ll do them for you.”

“Thanks man.” Louis smiled as he continued to eat.

“Do you know how long you’ll be?” And what Zayn really meant was, when would his little boy be back.

“Not sure, I might stay in town with a couple of the lads. So I’ll see.”

“Yea, sure of course.”

“You right to do the dishes?” Louis asked as he placed them into the sink.

“Yes, yes. Now go, have fun. I’ll walk you out.”

“Tell the boys I’ll speak to them a little later on.” Louis said as they walked out of the house to the car.

“Sure thing.”

“Cya Zayn.” Louis gave him a small hug before he got into the car.

Zayn tried to hold it in but his parental instincts wouldn’t let it. “Take care of yourself and call me if you need anything.” He informed Louis as he got into the car and turned the ignition on. “I love you.”

And before he drove off, Louis said, “Love you too, Daddy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE OVERDUE UPDATE OMG! this is so long overdue don't hate me!

“Daddy!” Harry called out.

Zayn was still down stairs so Liam was the one to race to Harry.

“Morning baby boy.” Liam says as he headed towards Harry’s bedside.

“Daddy, Lou isn’t in bed. Where is he?” Harry reached his arms upwards to be carried, and Liam lifted him into his arms.

“Aw babe, I’m not sure? He might be downstairs baby, let’s go check.” Liam says as he hoists Harry upwards into his arm and places a soft kiss to the top of his head.

The two descend the stairs and Harry recounts the exciting events of his dream to an eager Liam who loves nothing more than when one of the boys gets completely excited about something.

“Good morning Hazzy!” Zayn beams from the kitchen once the two parade in.

“Daddy Zayn!” Harry says just as excitedly and bounces forward in Liam’s arms as a signal to lead him towards Zayn. They both chuckle as Harry is transferred from Liam’s arms into Zayn’s awaiting ones. “Dadda, where’s Lou?”

Zayn’s face falls slightly, and Liam’s suddenly concerned. “Um, sweetie, Louis’ gone out today.” He phrases it lightly because he knows Harry will understand.

“Oh.” Is all Harry says and it’s clear to both his dads that Harry is extremely saddened. Liam and Zayn always feel bad whenever Louis isn’t in his headspace so it must be worse for the kids, especially Harry as the two spend majority of their time together.

“He’ll be back soon.” Zayn says, even though he’s unaware if that is true. There was a period where Louis was absent for a whole week.

“Yes he will!” Liam says encouragingly, “But until then you have us to play with.” He lightens the mood and Zayn is grateful for it.

Harry smiles weakly at them but it’s clear that he isn’t excited at the prospect of Louis being away.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Liam asks.

“Just some cereal.” Harry says meekly.

“How about some chocolate Chex, with some chocolate milk!” Zayn said encouragingly. He was aware that it wasn’t the healthiest option, it was basically chocolate on chocolate but he was desperate to cheer Harry up.

And he had succeeded; Harry smiled widely, “YEAH!”

“Coming right up.” Zayn replied warmly.

Zayn and Harry were in a deep conversation about the manufacturing of Chex, neither of them could wrap their heads around how they were made. Or in face how any cereal was made. So at the sound of Niall’s cry over the baby monitor as a signal that he had awaken, Liam was the one to go and get him.

“Morning Nialler.” Liam cooed as he stood above the crib where a still sleepy Niall lay, dummy tightly intact in his mouth as he sucked on it. “Sleep well?” Liam asked as he hoisted Niall out of the crib and led him to the change table.

“Wes.” Niall spoke with the dummy still in his mouth.

Liam lay Niall down, and immediately a blush rose to the younger boys checks. Even though this occurred on a daily basis, Niall was still riddled with nervousness whenever he was about to get his nappy changed.

“Aww, c’mon baby boy no need to be shy.” Liam reassured. But as Liam pointed out Niall’s embarrassment, Niall covered his face with his hand. “No, no. we’ve spoken about this plenty of times, this is the whole point of your nappy, it’s so you can go in them ok. I don’t want you to keep getting embarrassed like this ok.”

“Sowwy Daddy.” Niall spoke as he lowered his arms.

“Don’t worry bug.” Liam said as he undid the buttons on Niall’s singletsuit which was an effective way to keep Niall’s nappy in place. He peeled back the tabs of the nappy and began the process of cleaning Niall up; he was so used to it by now Liam was certain he could do it with his eyes closed. By now, Niall’s embarrassment would hit full peak as Liam brushed against his penis and bottom with a baby wipe. Though, Liam was sure that with each passing day Niall’s embarrassment was decreasing.

Liam finished applying the nappy rash cream to all the affected areas of Niall’s groin and privates and placed a clean, new nappy onto Niall. He redid the buttons on the singletsuit and pulled of Niall’s pyjama top as he dressed him into the clothes of the day.

“All done!” Liam smiled as he carried Niall downstairs, “Bet you’re hungry aye?”

“Yea daddy” Niall replied.

“Some nice milk from your bottle sound good?” And Niall nodded excitedly.

*

The morning had passed by without any major obstacles. Niall winged for a while once he was aware of Louis’ absence but shortly afterwards he returned to normal.

Though, it was after lunch, when Niall had gone down for his afternoon nap and Harry refused to go for a nap as well did the problems start.

“Harry please, you need to have at least a 20 minute nap, you’re going to be so tired latter on.” Zayn tried to reason.

“No!” Harry shot back. “I don’t wanna!”

“Just a little one and then I’ll wake you up.”

“NO!” Harry grew more agitated. Zayn was aware that Harry was tired, and his restlessness was making him grouchy so he tried his hardest to keep his cool.

“Fine Harry, but if you start winging later on…”

“I’m not a baby!” Harry practically yelled.

“Harry, c’mon, no shouting.” Liam joined in. both he and Zayn were growing weary by now and they did not want to have to deal with one of Harry’s tantrums.

Though, by both his dads seemingly ganging up on him (or at least that’s how Harry saw it) the waterworks spurted and Harry dropped to the ground signalling the start of the tantrum.

“I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna, I DON’T WANNA!”

“Harry ok, please stop it!” “You don’t have to sleep don’t worry about it.” Liam tried.

“You’re going to wake up Niall, c’mon Harry get up.” Zayn’s patience was starting to wear.

“I don’t care!” Harry blurted back.

“Harry Edward Styles, I swear if you do not quieten down and start acting civil you will be in trouble.” Zayn warned sternly, he didn’t want to punish Harry, it was just a warning and it usually always worked.

“I don’t like you!” Harry fired back. And that was all it took for Zayn to lose the last ounce of patience he had.

“That is it. Get up now.” Zayn didn’t even have to yell, he towered over Harry and his tone was so demanding that Harry did so immediately.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Harry apologised, because there was nothing more he hated than disappointing his dads. Fresh tears escaped Harry’s already stained face.

“I don’t want to hear it. You will sit in the naughty corner and you will compose yourself.” Zayn explained as he led Harry by the arm to the naughty corner. “Understood?” He asked once Harry was sat in the corner sniffling.

“Yes.” He chocked out.

“Good. I’ll be back in 10 minutes, and you better have not moved.” Was all Zayn said before he disappeared.

Zayn returned to where he had left Liam, fatigue setting in on him rapidly. He hated punishing the boys and he knew he should be lighter on Harry today because he was having trouble with Louis’ absence but he really couldn’t hold it in.

“Come here.” Liam said as he held his arms out to hug Zayn. Zayn practically collapsed into Liam as his strong arms wrapped around his small frame.

“I’m so tired.” Zayn admitted.

“Hey, why don’t you yourself go up for a nap and I’ll deal with Harry?” Liam suggested.

“That would be heavenly.”

“Then go!”

“You sure?” Zayn asked hastily.

“Positive.”

“I told him he could come off in 10 minutes, but really he can come off earlier whatever you want.” Zayn said before he escaped to upstairs for a little rest.

And Liam only waited another two minutes or so before he went to see Harry. He was pleased that Harry had stayed on the little red chair and he could hear Harry’s sniffles as he approached him.

“Harry…” Liam trailed off.

“I’m sorry.” Harry quickly blurted and he began to cry even more.

“Shhh,” Liam knelt down beside him and wrapped harry into a tight hug. “Shh, it’s ok. All is forgotten now stop crying.”

“Does Daddy Zayn hate me?” Harry asked as he tried to recompose himself and stop his tears.

“What?! NO! Of course he doesn’t, why would he?”

“Because I told him I don’t like him. But, but, but I do. I like him Daddy Liam.”

“Harry, bab, stop crying. Your dad doesn’t hate you he never could, he’s a little upset with what you said but he forgives you. He knows you didn’t mean it, just next time try and not say things you’ll regret. You’re just over tired now and you’re emotional so it was just an accident. Now would you like to go up for a nap?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded, all the crying and the tantrum he threw earlier had worn him out completely.

“Ok, hugs and kisses first.” Liam said from his still knelt down position. Harry placed soft kisses along Liam’s check and the two hugged tightly. Liam then held Harry’s hand and the two went up to Harry and Louis’ bedroom.

“Daddy?” Harry spoke.

“Mhhhm?”

“Can I, can I put a pull up on please?” Harry asked in a distressed and embarrassed tone.

“Of course you can.” There were still times when Harry had the occasionally accident and Liam was glad that Harry had taken a preventive action and actually admitted it before it occurred. He placed a pull up onto Harry, tucked him into bed for his nap and stood up to leave the room.

Before Liam exited he turned to look at Harry from the doorway to see the little boy staring longingly at Louis’ bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!! Finallllyyyyyyyyy! I'm so sorry this is long overdue xx

Another two days pass before Louis returns home. During the time he was gone Harry’s loneliness had grown and for a majority of the time he was very grouchy and difficult to deal with. Zayn and Liam had tried their very hardest to keep their cool and act delicately around Harry. They passed the two days without any major troubles.

When Louis came in through the front door, the family were having lunch.

“Hello!” Louis called as he walked into the kitchen.

All four eyes flew up at him and Harry immediately bounced out of his seat and ran towards Louis.

“Louis!” Harry beamed as he enveloped Louis into a tight hug.

“Hey little man, I missed you.” Louis says as he hugs Harry back just as tightly. Clearly Louis hadn’t returned into his child like headspace.

“Hey Louis.” Liam smiled from the table.

“Hey.” Zayn also added, while Niall kept bouncing in his high chair desperate to get down. Louis walked towards the table, all the while Harry grasping his hand firmly and kissed Niall hello.

“Louuuu” Niall laughed excitedly.                                

“I’ll just get myself a plate, I’m starved.” Louis admitted as he walked to the kitchen and tried his best to gather a plate and cutlery all with his left hand alone as Harry refused to let his right hand go. Louis successfully manages to gather everything he needs and swaps seats with Liam so he can sit next to Harry.

For a majority of the lunch, Louis’ the one that talks the most. Harry was practically enchanted by everything that Louis said and was staring at him with awe filled eyes even though he didn’t understand everything that Louis was talking about.

After lunch, Zayn takes Niall up for a nap and decides that he too would like one, so he opts on bringing Niall into his and Liam’s bed. While the two lay in the bed, Niall snuggled into Zayn’s side Zayn chats aimlessly to the sleepy boy who has his blanket secured in his hand and his dummy in his mouth.

“You happy to see Louis again bug?”

“Yeaaa.” Niall yawns.

“So am I. We all missed him a lot, especially Harry.”

“And me.” Niall says through his dummy.

“Of course you too.” Zayn smiles.

Soon Niall falls to sleep, with his head resting on Zayn’s chest. Zayn keeps caressing the top of his head and threading his fingers through the blonde locks even when Niall’s drifted to sleep. He keeps doing so until his fatigue takes over and pulls him into sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs Harry and Louis are sitting and watching a movie. Liam had to do an interview over the phone so Louis decided that it would be best to preoccupy Harry as not to distract Liam.

Louis has his arm slung over Harry’s shoulders and the two happily watch the film.

“You sure you’re not going to fall asleep Harry, you look a little tired.” Louis asked before the movie started.

“I’m not tired, I promise!” Harry insisted, so Louis could do nothing else but start the movie.

Harry, after the first 15 minutes of the film drifts into a nap, not to Louis’ surprise at all. When Louis realises that the younger boy is asleep he chuckles at Harry’s predictability. Louis secures his arm around Harry’s shoulder even more so than before and pulls the boy in closer to his chest. He focuses as much as he can on whatever movie is playing though boredom from both his inability to move and disinterest in the movie lead Louis to also fall asleep.

And that’s how Liam finds the two of them. After chatting over the phone to Nick from Radio 1 he returns to the living room and can’t supress his desire to take a photo when he sees the two boys sleeping. Louis’ arm is protectively slung around Harry who has his legs drawn up onto the couch and is lent into Louis’ side. They look positively adorable and he simply just has to take a photo to show Zayn. 

A while more passes before Louis awakens and he’s clearly returned to his headspace because he shakes Harry awake.

“Hazzy wake up I wanna play something!” Louis says as Harry’s eyes slowly peel open.

At the realisation that Louis has woken him, Harry, who usually is very grumpy when either Zayn or Liam wake him, is very excited.

“Hurry up Haaaarrrryyyy! I wanna play.” Louis says impatiently as he practically drags Harry up off of the couch.

“Can we play spies?” Harry asks.

“You always want to play spies.” Harry at this answer frowns a little and Louis realises he’s upset him, “Yea ok, we can play spies.”

“Yay!”

The two race towards the front of the house where the play room is to gather all the toys they’ll need. Once they have all their things they start their game. Liam accidentally ruins Louis’ hiding space when he finds him in the pantry hiding from the “enemy spy”, Harry.

“Sorry bug, I didn’t mean to ruin the game.” Liam smiles at him.

“It’s ok daddy.” Louis shrugs, “You’re just not a great spy I guess we can’t all be.”

And Liam thinks he’s so glad to have Louis back.

He leaves the two of them playing after a warning to “behave” and to “keep quiet because Nialler is still sleeping”. Liam heads upstairs to his and Zayn’s bedroom and is a little surprised to find baby Niall there too sleeping with Zayn. And really did Liam miss the memo because he’s the only one that hasn’t fallen asleep with someone else today. He smiles fondly at the two and decides that he’ll try and have a power nap as well. So he slides into the bed on the other side of Niall so now little Niall has both of his dads around him.

Liam closes his eyes for what feels like 5 minutes before he hears his name being called.

“Li..” Zayn’s voice rings in Liam’s ear in a whispered tone. “Li are you actually asleep babe?”

“Well I was before I was so rudely awakened.” Liam jokes as he whispers too.

“I’m sorry! Go back to sleep, Niall will sleep for a while longer.” Zayn looks over Niall’s sleeping body at his partner.

“Don’t worry about it, you’d be surprised how energised you feel after 5 minutes.” Liam smiles. That being said though Liam doesn’t have enough energy to lift himself up on his elbows like Zayn is doing to actually properly face Zayn.

Zayn begins to get out of bed and Liam’s displeased at this, “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere.” Zayn reassures  as he makes his way over to Liam’s side of the bed and nuzzles onto the bed next to Liam. “I miss snuggling with you.” Zayn admits once he and Liam have repositioned themselves.

“Mhhmmm.” Liam purrs feeling so comfortable in Zayn’s arms.

Neither are aware of how long they stay like that but it’s pure bliss.

“Our break will be over soon.” Zayn mumbles into Liam’s neck.

“I know.”

“I’m going to miss this so much.” Zayn sighs, his tone deflated at the idea of not being able to be a family when they finish their break and have to return to One Direction duties.

“So, so, so much.” Liam agrees. “It was hard with Louis away for a couple of days, I don’t know how I’ll deal with a whole tour.”

“It’ll be ok.” Zayn reassures, even though he’s not entirely sure himself. But he likes to believe that it will in fact be ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Zayn and Liam really. They were both fully aware that they’re break was coming to an end. But really when it was the last day of their break the two were more than devastated.

“I can’t believe that it’s over.” Zayn says, his tone defeated.

“Really, it went so fast. I don’t even want to think about it.” Liam responds.

“But we have to think about it Li, we’re going back _tomorrow_. The kids have to know. We have to prepare them for it.” Zayn reasons.

“We’ll deal with it tomorrow. But for now, I want to enjoy my last day where I can freely do what I want with my family. So please can we just do that?”

And Zayn could never say no to Liam or do anything that would displease his partner so he doesn’t mention it again that day. He understands why Liam doesn’t want to think about it because it is disheartening and a weight on their shoulders that just brings negativity. So Zayn pushes the thought to the furthest part of his mind as not to let it jeopardise their last free day and let him enjoy it to the fullest.

Despite it being their last day on break, the day is absolutely beautiful. The sun is out and it’s actually _hot_. As in hot enough for the need for the air conditioner to be turned on. As a result of brightening sun, the boys woke up with a much brightened mood and to Liam and Zayn’s dismay, so much more energy. Harry and Louis refuse to wear shirts and spend the morning shirtless and running around outside, only every once in a while coming in to apply sunscreen because one of their dads is calling them in.

Niall is also much more energetic and not as attached to Zayn as he usually is. He opts for waddling behind his brothers and begs for his pants to be taken off because Niall says “is hot dadda”. So Zayn complies and takes off Niall’s shorts, leaving him in a singlet and diaper alone.

So now, Zayn and Liam have half naked kids, full of energy, running around their backyard.

Zayn’s content with sitting on the porch overlooking the kids play by Liam’s side, but Liam seemingly has other plans.

“Let’s go for a swim!” Liam suggests a little too loudly for Zayn’s pleasure because the kids hear him and now they’re insisting to be allowed into the pool.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Louis chants, practically shouting with excitement.

“Please can we?!” Harry joins in.

“Pleaseeeee.” Niall adds.

They’re all staring at Zayn now, Liam and the boys, waiting for his answer and zayn’s not even aware when he became the apparent dictator.

“Of course we can!” Zayn can’t bring himself to saying no, because despite his fear of the water, the rest of the boys _love_ it. 

Around of cheers erupt and the boys race inside to get ready. Liam is in Louis’ and Harry’s room helping Harry get changed into his swimming costume which is just a pair of boardshorts but Harry struggles with putting them on, on his own. Louis in the meantime has no trouble at all and before Liam knows it he has his boardshorts on and is bounding down the stairs to wait for the rest of them.

“Louis wait inside!” Liam calls after him and he hears Louis calling back an “ok”.

“Hurry up Daddy!” Harry says impatiently as Liam helps him. “Hurrrrrrrrrryy.” He whines.

“Alright, alright.” Liam chuckles. “There you go. Wait inside with Louis ok.” Liam quickly says before Harry’s running off just like Louis had just done.

Meanwhile, Zayn is dressing a very excited Niall who cannot stop laughing. Niall is so excited that he doesn’t even react when he’s fully naked in front of Zayn and Zayn places his shorts on alone.

“You’re not wearing a nappy ok bug, remember that.” Zayn reminds Niall as he slips on a rash shirt as well to cover Niall up because his fair skin will get burnt, unlike Harry and Louis who tan. “Ok, let’s go downstairs!”

Zayn’s carrying a bouncing Niall downstairs where he finds Liam, Louis and Harry decked out in their boardshorts. Liam is applying sunscreen to both of the boys who are impatient and desperate to get out into the pool. Zayn quickly rubs in the sunscreen onto Niall’s face, his arms and his legs before they go outside.

“Yayyyyyy!” The boys shout as Liam unlocks the pool gate and Louis immediately jumps in.

Despite his best efforts, Zayn’s breath hitches in fear. He’s fully aware that Louis can swim well but _he’s_ scared his fear of water and all. Liam slips on the floaty arm bands onto Harry (just as a precaution) and Harry jumps in too. Niall waits for Liam as he puts him into his turtle floaty that has two gaps for Niall’s legs to go through so Niall can sit. Liam helps Niall into the pool and Niall screams in excitement and splashes around. Liam dives into the large pool and the boys all cheer in excitement.

Zayn’s sitting on one of their deck chairs next to the pool and acts as an onlooker. They’re all having a great time, laughing, splashing around and it warms Zayn’s heart.

“Dadda!!” Niall calls out to Zayn from the pool and naturally Zayn panics, but his anxiety is quelled when he sees that Niall is safe in his floating device and simply just wanted Zayn’s attention. “Come!” Niall commands.

It’s like a chain reaction because they’re all calling for Zayn to come in now. “Please!” and “C’mon” are all Zayn can hear and even Liam’s joined in now.

“C’mon love, the kids and I are waiting!”

Zayn lets out a dramatic sigh before he says, “Fine, fine! I’m coming in!”

A new round of cheers echo as Zayn slowly eases himself in as he puts his fear aside. Liam extends his hand to Zayn and Zayn accepts the act of help. Though when he does so, Liam pulls Zayn into the water rather quickly and everyone’s laughing at Zayn’s reaction because his face was so fear stricken and shocked.

“Liam!” Zayn calls out once he’s resurfaced.

Liam can’t even reply he’s laughing so much.

“You think it’s funny?” Zayn says through a stifled laugh because he doesn’t want to give Liam that satisfaction.

“Zee, you should’ve seen your face babe. It was priceless.” Liam laughs.

Zayn just begins to splash Liam because he can’t think of anything else to do at this point. The other boys join in and it soon becomes a scene that resembles crashing waves because they’re splashing so much.

Zayn forgets his stress and initial annoyance because he’s having so much fun with his boys, his family and really he thinks he could live like this forever.

Though he knows he can’t.

Tomorrow it’ll all be different. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY WITH HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO UPDATE!!!!

Before Zayn or Liam could get to the phone in time, Louis had rushed over and answered it, always enjoying talking on the phone.

“Hello.” Louis said cheerfully.

“Hello?” The male voice rung through.

“How are you?” Louis continued, even though he wasn’t entirely sure who the man was, but his voice was awfully familiar.

“Good and you squirt? But, ahhh just remind me which kid am I speaking to?” The man laughed.

And really, only one person ever called Louis ‘squirt’. And that was Paul. “Paulyyyyyyy!” Louis said excitedly. “It’s Louis, Uncle Paul.”

“Aww hey Lou! Can you please give the phone to Zayn or Liam please?”

“Sure thing.” Louis said before he pulled the phone away from his mouth and called out “DADDY!” to grab the attention of either of his dads.

Zayn was the closest and was the one that responded to Louis’ call which meant that Liam was alone to get both Niall and Harry dressed.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked Louis.

“Uncle Paul’s on the phone, wants to speak to ya.” Louis explained as he handed his dad the phone and skipped off to finish packing his bag.

Of course Paul had called, Zayn thought. It was the day that the boys were officially finished with their break and they were preparing to head back to the city.

“Hello.” Zayn spoke into the phone.

“Zayn,” Paul replied, “How’re ya?”

“Good thanks, you?”

“Great, I’m great.” There was a silence that passed which was not out of the ordinary. Whenever someone from their management ever called to talk about anything regarding the family it was always slightly awkward. “Umm, you boys coming in today yea?”

“Yeah, we are. Should be there at around 4 in the afternoon.” Zayn assured.

“They all ready then?” Paul asked.

“They will be.” The boys still weren’t out of their headspace, which wasn’t ideal but Liam and Zayn couldn’t exactly force them. The two men knew that the kids would be out off their headspace when it suited them.

“Oh, ok. Um excellent. We’ll see you this afternoon then.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said even though he was unsure what he was thanking Paul for exactly, maybe for caring? “See ya later.”

“Bye, hope you enjoyed your break.” Paul said before he hung up.

And all Zayn could think of was he wished that it could last longer.

*

“Where going daddy?” Niall asked from his crib as Zayn packed the remaining things Niall needed.

“Back to London sweetie. Remember we spoke about this?” Zayn answered.

“Ohh, yea.”

“You excited to go back?”

“Yea, play guitar!”

Zayn let out a laugh, “Yes Nialler, you get to play your guitar, how fun!”

Niall started mumbling words to one of their songs, which Zayn recognised and soon enough started humming along with the blonde boy. The two stayed like that, humming along happily while Zayn scurried around the room packing and Niall in his crib.

*

“Hurry a little now Louis and Haz.” Liam said as he passed by the boys room to get to the shower.

“Ok Daddy.” Harry replied. “Lou?”

“Yea Hazzy?” Louis answered as he sorted through what books he wanted to take.

“Why are we going to London?”

“Because we have to silly.” Louis informed.

“But why again? I forgot.” Harry said sheepishly, embarrassed to have to ask to be reminded after his dads had already explained it.

“You know…To make some songs and talk on TV and sing on stages and take photos and do all that sort of stuff.” Louis stated, trying his best to explain to Harry even though in reality he wasn’t 100% sure either.

“Oh, ok yea I remember.”

They stayed quiet for a little while, Louis throwing a few tops into his suit case, Harry throwing in whatever toy he found most interesting.

“Do we get to talk on TV and the radio as well?” Harry asked.

“Yea I guess so.”

This had Harry smiling, “Yay, I get to see Uncle Nick again!”

*

“Li, what do we do? They’re so reluctant and confused this time around I don’t understand.” Zayn said a little panicked.

“I know.” Liam groaned. “I’ve had to explain it to Harry and Louis a couple of times over now and Harry keeps asking why we can’t just make music from here. Doesn’t seem like they’re coming out of their headspaces anytime soon.”

“Is it because this is the longest time they’ve spent in their headspace? You know we haven’t had a break this long before.” Zayn stated.

“Probably.”

“Well, maybe on the car ride when they start seeing familiar things it’ll jolt them out of it. We should start heading out within the next half hour ok babe.”

“Yeah, I’ll just pack some snacks for them to have in the car and we’ll get going.”

*

The drive was strenuous to say the least. As they neared the city, the boys became more active and more excited, conveyed in the rise of their voices.

“Shhh please Lou, Niall’s trying to nap.” Zayn says from the front passenger seat. He turns around best he can to look at the boys, where he sees Niall grasping his blankie, eyes fluttering open and shut in between sleep.

“Ok Daddy Zayn.” Louis says, tone defeated.

“Why don’t you and Harry play on the iPad to keep you entertained if you’re feeling bored?” Liam suggest from the driver’s seat.

“Daddy I want to go outside but.” Harry complains.

“You can’t Haz, we’re on the motorway now, we can’t stop for a little while longer ok bug?” Liam explains.

“Just play some games with Lou and the time will pass quicker and then you can go outside!” Zayn adds.

The two fall silent as they comply to their dads wishes and play on the iPad, which allows Liam and Zayn to chat amongst themselves.

“Do you reckon we’ll be recording straight away?” Zayn asks.

“No clue, haven’t spoken to anyone from management for a while.” Liam admits.

“Oh that reminds me, Paul called this morning.” Zayn states.

“Oh yea?”

“Mhhhmm, wanted to check up on us. Asked about the kids and whether they’re “ready” yet.”

“What’d you say?”

“Said they would be ready, but now I’m not too sure about that.”

“They’re in for a shock when we get there and they’re still in their headspaces.” Liam’s voice strained as he clearly contemplates the consequences.

“Well whatever happens, it’ll be fine. Just set us back a few days behind schedule, but they’ll come around soon. I reckon they just need to sleep in a hotel and they’ll wake up all fine.” Zayn comforts.

“I hope you’re right.”

*

“Are we there yet?” Louis nagged.

“Yea, are we there yet?” Harry echoed.

“Soon, really, really soon boys.” Zayn reassured.

“Dadda I’m hungry.” Niall cried.

“I’ve got some chips in his bag babe.” Liam mentioned which Zayn reached into and handed back to a very pleased Niall.

“We’re almost there now Zee.” Liam said nervously as they turned into the street.

“It’s ok. It’s all ok. We’ll be back to normal in no time.” Zayn smiled comfortingly as Liam turned into the driveway.

“Ok boys, we’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the last chapter but have no fear I'll be adding random oneshots along with this when I have more time :)  
> thanks so much for all the response and patience! xxx


End file.
